Biopsy is a medical procedure in which cells or tissues are removed from the body for examination. The procedure involves removing specimens of a tissue from part of a body lesion. These specimens are then examined under the microscope to determine the medical condition.
In a typical biopsy procedure, the affected part of the patient's body is scanned to pinpoint the location of the lesion. In order to extract samples from the lesion, a needle is inserted to touch the lesion. The needle is inserted such that it does not puncture any other vital organ or structure in the patient's body. Currently, the biopsy incisions are usually made by hand. The practitioner determines the point of insertion of the biopsy needle through external measurements. For example, the point of insertion can be determined by placing a cotton pellet mixed with contrast or iodine. The area can also be determined by drawing lines on the patient or by marking the area of entry by a marker. The position and angle of the insertion in such cases may not be accurate resulting in repeated insertions in the patient's body.
Image guided interventional procedures are preferred by practitioners. Such procedure shows the path taken by the needle during insertion, thereby reducing the risk to the patients and increasing the accuracy of insertion. Also, image guidance helps to avoid unwanted injury to vital organs and blood vessels. Commonly used imaging systems are Ultrasound, X-Rays, C-Arms, Computed Tomography Scanners, Magnetic Resonance Imaging etc.
Information relevant to attempts to address the limitations inherent in existing methods of needle positioning can be found in U.S. patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,785,572, and 6,246,898; US patent applications US2004152970A1, US2005177054A1, and US2006020279A1; European patent EPI 524626, and WIPO patent application WO03091839A2. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following limitations. Firstly, these devices require real time imaging and tracking of the needle. Therefore, the radiation exposure time to the patient and practitioner is high. Secondly, the cost of such devices as well as the preparation time for setting up these devices is high. Thirdly, existing procedures require repeated punctures in the patient's body for accurate positioning of the needle.
In light of the drawbacks of the existing art, there exists a need for an apparatus and a method for accurate positioning of a biopsy needle. Further, there exists a need for an apparatus and a method for accurate positioning of a needle guide such that the practitioner does not need to perform repeated insertions to reach the lesion of interest. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus and a method that can allow biopsy insertions to be performed with minimal exposure to radiation.